


how beautiful you are

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Smosh Kink!Verse [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Belly Rubs, Caretaking, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Making Out, Weight Gain, fleeting reference to weed use, judge all you like you know you love it, this is pure fluff tbh wow what's happening to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anthony didn't know when or how he found out that he enjoyed taking care of ian, (maybe it was the time when they were seventeen and stoned and he made ian three plates of ravioli and watched him eat them all in fifteen minutes, even obliging with hazy belly rubs in the midsummer heat,) but he did know that the habit still wasn't lost despite them having been together for a few years and having known each other for even longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how beautiful you are

**Author's Note:**

> [buries face in hands]
> 
> I just wanted to write something short and cute and caretaking-y and the general consensus on Tumblr was to post this so... Yeah. I'm not sorry. Fluffy as all heck food and caretaking centric stuff with belly rubs and shower kissies uvu
> 
> Title taken basically from the song by The Cure of the same name because I was listening to it while writing.

Anthony didn't know when or how he found out that he enjoyed taking care of Ian, (maybe it was the time when they were seventeen and stoned and he made Ian three plates of ravioli and watched him eat them all in fifteen minutes, even obliging with hazy belly rubs in the midsummer heat,) but he did know that the habit still wasn't lost despite them having been together for a few years and having known each other for even longer. He didn't question it though, because it was fun and Ian seemed to enjoy it just as much - Ian even learned that whining about the effort Anthony went to only earned him a shake of the head and a click of Anthony's tongue against the roof of his mouth, so he didn't complain anymore when he got back from running errands to a table full of food. If their life were a cartoon, the table would probably be buckling and groaning under the weight of it.

It was another one of those days, the days where Ian went out to buy supplies for a video they were filming the next day and came back to a warm house filled with the smell of food and the sound of Anthony dancing around the kitchen. He put down some shopping bags just inside the door and toed his shoes off, lining them up against the wall with a sock-clad foot as he shed his jacket and hung it up. A soft tap on Ian's shoulder signalled Anthony wandering up behind him, having abandoned his dancing in favour of looping his arms around Ian's waist and affectionately smoothing his hands over the shorter man's tummy.

"I made dinner for you," Anthony said simply and Ian gave an understanding nod, putting his hands over Anthony's and curling their fingers together. It wasn't just 'dinner', it was more like a three course feast, and Ian knew he'd be eating while Anthony picked at his food and stared across the table lovingly, but Ian genuinely liked that, even if the idea had weirded him out at first when he was younger. It was nice, comforting almost, to be cared for in such a way.

Ian let Anthony walk him through to their kitchen, laughing when he mis-stepped and nearly tripped both of them over. Anthony did what he always did, (it was routine at that point,) and sat Ian down in one of the dining chairs at the table with a smile. Anthony dropped a few small kisses to the corner of Ian's lips, running fingers into the back of Ian's hair as he did so.

"I'm starving," Ian murmured, turning his head to lovingly kiss Anthony for a brief moment. He grinned as Anthony pulled back and stood up, watching as his boyfriend walked back to the kitchen. He folded his arms on the table top and watched Anthony carefully putting food on plates. For a fleeting moment, Ian realised how strange this would look if someone passed by the window - him with four plates in front of him compared to Anthony's normal portion - but even though he'd never say as much, Ian liked it when his jeans got too tight and the buttons on his shirt bulged out when he was done eating. As he idly leaned back so Anthony could put a plate of food in front of him, Ian looked up and smiled because, yeah, this was nice, and while it might not be most peoples' idea of a romantic midweek meal, it did well enough for him and Anthony.

They didn't eat in silence - they never do - instead filling gaps between mouthfuls of food with small conversations about scripts and videos, Anthony picking up most of the quiet moments since he'd finished long before Ian was. At some point, Ian undid his belt and the button on his jeans because they were getting tight and pressing into his skin, and Anthony got up from his side of the table, only to move his chair so he was next to Ian.

Anthony pushed a stray lock of hair from Ian's eyes and through a mouthful of food Ian smiled as best as he could. He was starting to feel full and he'd slowed down, but Anthony didn't mind. They'd got all night if need be, and he was perfectly content to just play with Ian's hair or straighten out his shirt or talk about whatever conversation drops into their laps. Ian leaned his head into Anthony's hand, huffing out a sigh as he spooned more food into his mouth.

"Not much left now, babe," Anthony said softly, shifting to lean forwards further so he could take the fork from Ian's hand. Ian let him, sitting back and opening the fly on his jeans a little before letting Anthony practically spoonfeed him. Occasionally when there was a lull in conversation, Anthony would do something stupid like make a train noise as he spooned food into Ian's mouth, leaving Ian to almost choke as he stifled laughter.

They had a meeting the next morning, so they neglect finishing the last plate of food in favour of showering, which left Ian feeling a little dejected because Anthony made that food _for him_. Anthony reassured Ian that it was okay with kisses to the top of his head and a comforting hand on the swell of his stomach, and that was all Ian needed to confirm that it was alright, because what Anthony said pretty much went, even if Ian did protest and whine like a brat occasionally.

It took a little giggling and some effort for Ian to get up off his chair, partly because he had to hold his jeans up since there's no way they'd fasten though the three finished plates of food in his stomach weren't helping him to stand like a normal human being either.

"Y'alright?" Anthony ashed when Ian leaned heavily up against him, and he got little more than a nod in response while Ian tugged his jeans up and looked down at where his shirt was bulging open over his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm good," Ian grinned, awkwardly hoisting his jeans up again while he took hold of Anthony's hand. "I think I wanna shower and get into bed," he admitted, blinking slowly up at Anthony.

Seeing Ian like that, with a full belly and a lazy smile on his face, was one of the reasons Anthony got up in the morning if he told the truth, and he couldn't deny Ian anything when those eyes stared up at him.

"Yeah, come on. You put the shower on and I'll grab you something comfortable, okay?" Anthony walked alongside Ian, taking slow steps to match his boyfriend's pace, slowing even further as they made their way up the stairs, Ian letting out small huffs and pants as they reached the top. Slowing to a stop on the landing, Anthony tugged Ian close and kissed his forehead, then his lips. "I'll be back in a moment, alright?" He asked, only letting go of Ian's warm hand once the other man nodded.

He could hear Ian wobbling around in the bathroom, turning the shower on and getting undressed while Anthony plucked out the softest sweatpants he could find from Ian's wardrobe along with a warm sweatshirt. By the time Anthony got into the bathroom, Ian was perched on the edge of the bath in his boxers, staring at his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall with a warm smile. Anthony liked catching Ian off guard like that - it cemented that he wasn't just doing this whole thing for him, if he was honest. Carefully, Anthony put down their clothes on the edge of the sink, tugging his clothes off slowly and languidly.

Ian waited for Anthony to be down to his boxers as well before he stood up, taking a few steps to close the gap between him and Anthony so he could lean up and kiss the other man softly. Anthony smiled and rested his forehead against Ian's, letting silence save for the sound of the shower running fall over the room. Ian closed his eyes and Anthony took the chance to kiss him again gently, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of Ian's boxers and gently tugging them down. Ian's hands blindly fumbled for Anthony's boxers as well, getting them down once he'd opened his eyes and grinned sleepily again.

Anthony's hands stayed on Ian's hips, guiding the other man to get into the bath and stand underneath the shower spray, following close behind and pulling the screen across so the room didn't get completely drenched. Instinctively, Ian's hands wound into the back of Anthony's hair and Anthony pulled Ian close, enjoying the warm, soft swell of Ian's stomach pressed against his tightly.

It was quiet in the shower, save for their breathing and the sound of water hitting their bodies, a nice contrast to the chatty dinners they had together. Anthony's fingers splayed over the small of Ian's back as he kissed him gently, faintly tasting soda on Ian's lips and feeling the other man's skin get warmer under the spray of the water. They pulled apart and Ian took a short breath in, his fingers tangling through wet strands of Anthony's hair.

Silently, Anthony reached for a bottle of shower gel and set about carefully running his hands over Ian's body. Ian made content noises when practiced hands moved over his full stomach and he couldn't hold back a smile as he dropped affectionate kisses to Anthony's shoulder, leaning close and pressing their bodies together again.

"This is nice," Ian whispered, earning a small hum in response from Anthony, whose hands were now brushing into his hair and lathering shampoo through the soft lengths. He couldn't hold back a soft sound when Anthony's fingers rubbed his scalp, a feeling he'd never get tired of in a million years. "Love you," he mumbled, tilting his head back to wash the suds from his hair.

"I love you too. So much." Anthony curled his arms around Ian again, gripping him close to kiss over Ian's face and the side of his neck. Ian giggled softly in response, pretending to weakly fight his way out of Anthony's grip. "I think we should get out before we end up spending all night in here, right?" Ian just nodded in agreement and reached up to turn the water off, carefully climbing out of the tub and into the towel-clad arms that Anthony was holding out to him.

It was so warm and comforting, leaning up against Anthony's chest while they dried off and the taller man rubbed at his hair to dry it a little, that Ian had to stifle a yawn or two before he'd even got into his sweatpants. As always, Anthony insisted on helping him get dressed, straightening out the hem and hood of Ian's hoodie and tying the strings on his sweatpants with a neat bow. They stumbled at the hurdle of combing and drying their hair though, too tired by that point to care about sleeping on damp hair. Ian watched Anthony get dressed, not complaining when Anthony lead him into their bedroom and lay down, kicking the duvet down the bed and motioning for Ian to join him.

It took a moment for their bodies to find their little dents in the mattress and for Anthony's arms to wind around Ian's middle, hands worming underneath the fabric of Ian's sweatshirt, fingers trailing over the faint coating of hair on Ian's still swollen stomach. Within a few moments, Ian was fast asleep, pressed back against his boyfriend's body and breathing quietly, the duvet pulled up underneath his neck. It didn't take long for Anthony to drop off to sleep as well, his hands still idly moving across Ian's skin. Tomorrow would be hectic, but for that moment at least, they could rest.


End file.
